


When the storm ends

by Crazy_Youngster22



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Circle of Khanna(Mentioned), F/F, Implied Relationships, Kinda Auish, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Youngster22/pseuds/Crazy_Youngster22
Summary: "And you fall to your kneesFeel the stream of tearsYou are short of breathAnd one more timeYou see her death"ORAfter the Battle of Hogwarts you pay a visit to an old friend.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rowan Khanna & Original Female Character(s), Rowan Khanna/Player Character
Kudos: 22





	When the storm ends

_It was over_

You moved slowly across the grounds, taking in the scenery that was so familiar and so unknown at the same time. The bodies of children and adults littered the grounds you used to walk. The memories you had made here seemed so surreal at this moment, like they had taken place in another universe. You tried to ward those memories off, not wanting to see them sullied with the current scenery, but it was impossible. Everything was a reminder of all the adventures you had lived, from Skye Parkin's training regime to finding your brother. But most importantly, it reminded you of **her**. 

You made your way into the castle, and you saw that it was almost as destroyed as the rest of the grounds. Passing the Great Hall, you had catched a glimpse of the Boy-Who-Lived, and you were tempted to make your way inside once you had spotted Bill Weasley and his family inside, but decided against it. Instead you went to the dungeons, into the place you had called home for seven years.

The Slytherin Common Room had not changed much since you left 7 ago, and it brought you some strange comfort. The fireplace was, oddly, still on, so you took a seat in front of it. You don't know what caused it, but soon you felt the stream of tears running down your face and you could hear yourself gasping for breath. And then you lost it, you could feel the rage building inside you and then escaping in the form of every spell that crossed your mind, unleashing their effects into the quiet and empty common room.

> "IT WAS NOT FAIR" your mind screamed, **SHE** should have been here, fighting , resisting, protecting, anything other than being buried six feet underground. 

But she wasn't here, she would never come back and reminisce about all the mischief and trouble they had gotten themselves into, she would never sit down in front of the fireplace with a smile and a book in her hand while listening to you ramble about the lattest Quidditch practice, she would never come back and cheer you from the stands, she would never stand side by side with you again. 

It took about half an hour before your destruction of the common room subsided, and when it did you layed on the ground in front of the windows, watching the various creatures swim across the lake. Pondering for a moment , you got up and left.

It was time, and you were not going to run away from it anymore.


End file.
